Brains and Brawn, Part 1
Brains and Brawn, Part 1 is the ninth episode of Noah 10: Super Matrix. It is part one of the season one finale. Episode Forgenza is looking at a screen showing clips from Noah 10 Reborn, The Sigma Squad, Unnatural Selection, and Nabbed. He pressed a button and the screen shows two silhouettes. (Forgenza): My friends, today is the day the first chapter of this huge story begins. Forgenza pressed another button. A spaceship came up. Forgenza walked into it and flew away. MEANWHILE... Noah and Kierra were training. Kierra threw some rocks at Noah, who dodged them. (Kierra): Take this! Kierra levitated Noah and tossed him down. Noah got up. (Noah): Is that all you got? Noah transformed into Lodestar. He magnetized a car and threw it at Kierra, who levitated it back at Noah. Noah transformed and magnetized the car away. (Noah): Ultimate Lodestar! Kierra charged at Noah. Noah created a forcefield that pushed her back. Suddenly, everything metal within range started launching towards Kierra. She tried to dodge all of them, but she got clobbered. She climbed out. (Kierra): That's enough for today. (Noah): I win! Woo! Noah detransformed. The spaceship flew over them and flew towards the city. (Kierra): Let's go! They got in the car and drove towards the city. The stopped and got out. The spaceship hovered over the city. A few robots that resembled F-9 came out. They started shooting everything. (Noah): Those robots look like that F-9 thing that attacked us a few weeks ago! (Kierra): And they even have the same symbol as it...in fact, it's the same symbol the Sigma Squad had. (Noah): Maybe there's a connection...but one thing's for sure, Upgrade will make short work of them! Noah transformed. (Noah): Nanomech!? Ugh. This will work too. Kierra and Noah started attacking the robots. Kierra levitated one and threw it at another. Noah flew to one and blasted it's circuits. One of them shot a laser at Kierra, but she dodged and the laser hit another robot. Noah flew inside one, rearranged it's insides, and broke it. (Kierra): Is that all of them? (Noah): I think so. Noah detransformed. The spaceship landed. Out of it came...Forgenza. (Forgenza): Hello, Noah and Kierra. (Noah): Who are you? (Kierra): And how do you know our names? (Forgenza): My name is Forgenza. I have been studying you ever since you killed Vilgax 5 years ago. I thought that whoever killed Vilgax must be someone worthy of study. I have gathered information on you two for the past five years...and my research has brought us here...to battle. (Noah): So you're a stalker? (Forgenza): WHAT!? NO! Well..uh...I guess...I dunno....wait. Shut up! Prepare to fight! Forgenza stretched his robot arm at Noah and Kierra. They dodged. Noah transformed into Rupture. (Noah): Huh!? Who's this guy!? Kierra jumped and tried to kick Forgenza, but he blocked and shot a laser at Kierra and knocked her down. Noah charged at Forgenza, but he kicked him into a building. (Kierra): Noah! Do something! (Noah): I would if I knew WHAT to do! Noah stuck his hand out and shot lava at Forgenza. Forgenza made a shield with his robo arm. (Noah): Lava powers? Cool! (Forgenza): That's not gonna save you, Segurason. Forgenza charged at Noah and uppercut him. He grabbed him by the leg and tossed him at Kierra. Kierra used telekinesis and caught Noah. She put him down. (Noah): Thanks. (Kierra): No problem. Kierra levitated a rock and tossed it at Forgenza. Forgenza caught it and crushed it. Noah made flaming fists and charged at Forgenza. He tried to punch him, but Forgenza dodged and kicked Noah. Forgenza tackled Noah. (Kierra): Noah! (Forgenza): And now, I will take your Matrix to study it. Forgenza grabbed the Matrix and started pulling it. (Noah): Ack! Stop! You're gonna—The Matrix flashed and sent out a huge wave of energy. (Noah): ...break it... The energy wave engulfed Noah, Forgenza, and Kierra. A light covered the screen. When it faded away, the three of them were gone. MEANWHILE... Noah, Kierra, and Forgenza woke up. Noah was detransformed. They were in a familiar place... (Kierra): What happened? (Noah): Wait a minute...we're inside the Matrix! (Forgenza): Inside? What did you do, Segurason!? (Noah): Me!? It was you who wanted to steal my Matrix! (Forgenza): Well if you weren't a legendary hero, I wouldn't even want to study you in the first place! (Kierra): Guys! Save your energy for your real fight. (Noah and Forgenza): Fine. (Forgenza): So...get us out of here. (Noah):...I don't know how... (Kierra and Forgenza): WHAT!? (Noah): I've only been inside the Matrix once and it wasn't me who got myself out! (Kierra):...Let's find a way out then. (Forgenza): No, I want to fight you two first. Forgenza blasted both of them away. They started running. Forgenza chased them. Kierra levitated a structure and threw it at Forgenza. Forgenza dodged it and shot a missile at Kierra and knocked her into another structure. (Noah): Give someone! Anyone! Noah transformed into...Wook. (Noah): What the-? Another new alien!? Forgenza jumped up and kicked Noah into a structure. Noah jumped over Forgenza and rammed into him. Forgenza got knocked into the same structure Noah was in. (Noah): Awesome! Forgenza jumped out and kicked Noah. Kierra jumped up and threw the structure she was in at Forgenza. Forgenza got knocked away. He jumped up and blasted Noah. Noah transformed into Ampethyst. (Noah): How many new aliens do I have today!? (Kierra): Looks like you're a crystal alien, think of him as Diamondhead, fight! Kierra charged at Forgenza. She kicked him in the stomach and tried to punch him, but he kicked her away. Noah shot crystals at Forgenza. (Noah): Look at that, Kierra was right. Forgenza charged at Noah. Noah punched the ground and created a sonic wave. Forgenza fell. (Kierra): Told ya. (Forgenza): Fool! Forgenza jumped behind Noah and electocuted him. Noah transformed into Lighting. He sped away from Forgenza. (Noah): Y'know, nothing surprises me at this point. Noah sped around Forgenza and kicked him away. Kierra jumped up and kicked him up into a structure. Noah sped up there and kicked him down. Forgenza caught himself and blasted Noah. Noah dodged. The blast bounced off the walls and hit Kierra. (Kierra): Ow! (Noah): Kierra! You okay? (Kierra): I'm fine. Kierra levitated a structure and used it as a bat as she hit Forgenza across the area. Noah sped towards him, but he got up and kicked Noah away. Noah transformed into Minishot. (Noah): Great. A mini alien. (Forgenza): Enough of this child's play. I think it's time I showed you my Super Form. (Kierra and Noah): YOUR Super Form!? (Forgenza): Yes..he he he. Forgenza pressed a button on his robot arm. The robot arm started covering him with wires and circuits. Forgenza started bulking up and growing taller. His shirt ripped and his head started mutating. He fully transformed into his Super Form. (Forgenza): Behold, my Super Form! TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop Aliens *Lodestar *Ultimate Lodestar (First Appearance) *Nanomech *Rupture (First Appearance) *Wook (One time alien) *Ampethyst (One time alien) *Lighting (One time alien) *Minishot (One time alien) Villains *Forgenza *Robots Trivia *Rupture is the only one of the new aliens that is confirmed to appear again later on. *BLOODY GIR FIND HIM Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Two-Part Episodes